The Birth of Olivia (version 2)
Christopher Storm presents Sleeping Olivia A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Alyson Stoner as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Jake T. Austin as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa Ellen Connell as Petunia and Giggles Nica Lorber as Flaky Rob Paulsen as Eric Jodi Benson as Ariel Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon John DiMaggio as Fidget and Bob Newhart as Bernard Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted, and they called her Olivia." Chorus: Sweet Olivia The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the olive tree, for she also filled their lives with kindness and compassion. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant mouse princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Olivia! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail Olivia! Hail Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a Danish one with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows, wearing a white uniform with gold trimming, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white pants with gold lining, and black shoes. His name was Eric. The woman was an Atlantican one with red hair, blue eyes, and red lips, wearing a white and gold dress, a cream-colored underdress and bloomers, a white bow holding her low ponytail, and matching pumps. Her name was Ariel, Eric's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Eric and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Eric's butler, Grimsby, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as two mice entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Bernard and Prince Fievel Mousekewitz!" Sure enough, one of the mice was a stout one with gray fur, curvy pink ears, a black nose, whiskers, a white bucktooth, and brown eyes, wearing a red sweater and a brown newsboy cap. The only two things he was not wearing were shoes and trousers. His name was Bernard. The second mouse was a 2-year-old one with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, a pink nose, short whiskers, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, and bright blue eyes, wearing a diaper, a baby blue cotton shirt with long sleeves, and blue corduroy overalls with silver metal buttons. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Bernard's son. Bernard walked up to the throne where Eric was sitting. Eric got up from his throne, walked over to Bernard, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Bernard introduced Fievel to Eric. Eric smiled and shook Fievel's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Fievel Mousekewitz, Bernard's son and heir to Eric's child would be betrothed." Bernard guided Fievel to Ariel's throne. She and her future adoptive son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby mouse in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Fievel looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs